


The Butterfly Effect

by raptor4d4



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Brainwashing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Mind Control, Multi, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Butterfly Effect.  </p>
<p>In chaos theory it is believed that even small changes in events can produce drastically different outcomes.  </p>
<p>A butterfly flaps its wings on one coast.  The subtle changes in wind caused by this eventually trigger a hurricane on the opposite coast.  That is the essence of this theory.  </p>
<p>Could the same happen to Commander Jane Shepard?  In her fight to stop the Reapers, what if things happened a bit differently?  What if one small change occurred?  What drastic outcomes could this change produce…?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Butterfly Effect - Part 1

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** The Butterfly Effect – Part 1 **

_The Butterfly Effect._

_In chaos theory it is believed that even small changes in events can produce drastically different outcomes._

_A butterfly flaps its wings on one coast. The subtle changes in wind caused by this eventually trigger a hurricane on the opposite coast. That is the essence of this theory._

_Could the same happen to Commander Jane Shepard? In her fight to stop the Reapers, what if things happened a bit differently? What if one small change occurred? What drastic outcomes could this change produce…?_

**Shepard:** “She’s getting away!”

Jane Shepard ran through the Mars Archives as fast as her legs could carry her. She was in hot pursuit of one of the scientists, a woman named Eva. She was a Cerberus mole, responsible for the deaths of all the Alliance personnel in the base. And she had the data on the Prothean weapon that the Alliance desperately needed. 

This Eva was incredibly fast. Every time Shepard came close she would pick up speed and take the lead. Outside the base Shepard saw her climbing a ladder. Off in the distance she could see a Cerberus shuttle incoming. If this Eva got to the shuttle, all would be lost! Shepard grabbed her pistol and fired several shots. One hit this Eva right in the leg. She stumbled and continued to climb the ladder, though much more slowly. This was Shepard’s chance! She climbed up the ladder after her. 

Meanwhile Liara and Ashley were hot on their tails. Liara was desperate to catch up. These Prothean plans were there last and only hope. And more personally, she was finally reunited with her love after six months apart. She didn’t want to see anything happen to Shepard now! She climbed up the ladder. She reached the top just in time to see Eva jump aboard the shuttle with Shepard right behind her. She saw Shepard and Eva begin to struggle as the door slammed shut and the shuttle took off.

**Liara:** “Shepard!” 

She ran towards the shuttle in a desperate bid to catch it but it was too late. Liara tried to contact Shepard over the comm but got nothing but static. The storm was blocking her signal. As the shuttle moved further away she saw an Alliance shuttle closing in on it. Over the comm she heard Jame’s voice.

**James:** “I got this one!”

He was going to ram the shuttle! 

**Liara:** “Lieutenant, no! Shepard’s on that shuttle!”

Her signal got through and James veered away at the last second. Liara and Ashley watched helplessly as the Cerberus shuttle flew into the atmosphere…

They called James down and quickly boarded the shuttle. They returned to the Normandy and Liara rushed to the cockpit. 

**Liara:** “Joker! Where are they?!”

**Joker:** “I’ve got a fix on them!”

Joker pulled up a monitor that showed the shuttle docking with a newly arrived Cerberus cruiser. Liara was devastated. What was going to happen to Shepard?! Would she be captured?! 

**Liara:** “We’ve got to rescue her! We’ve got to…what?”

Before she could finish something odd happened. Minutes after it entered the cruiser’s docking bay, the exact same shuttle came shooting out just as the docking bay door was starting to close. The shuttle made a beeline straight for the Normandy. The Cerberus cruiser turned and started firing at the shuttle. It narrowly dodged the shots as it drew closer to the Normandy. 

**EDI:** “We are receiving a transmission from the shuttle.”

They opened the transmission and Liara breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Shepard on the vid screen. 

**Shepard:** “Don’t shoot, it’s me! I managed to knock out that scientist and hijack the shuttle! Open up the cargo bay so I can dock!” 

**Joker:** “You got it, Commander!” 

Joker quickly obliged. The cruiser broke off pursuit and turned to leave. The reason became quickly apparent. Reapers had started to arrive. Joker urged Shepard to hurry up. As soon as the shuttle was safely inside the cargo bay Joker closed the doors and took off. 

Liara rushed down to the cargo bay and arrived just as the shuttle doors opened. She nearly collapsed with relief as her love emerged unharmed with Eva slung over her shoulder. 

**Liara:** “Shepard!” 

Shepard smiled and dropped Eva to the floor with a surprisingly loud thud. Ashley and James were in the cargo bay too and looked at the fallen scientist. 

**Ashley:** “Is she dead?”

Shepard shook her head. 

**Shepard:** “Technically she was never alive. As it turns out this ‘Dr. Eva’ is actually…a synthetic.”

She turned Eva over with her foot and everyone gasped as they saw several bullet holes in her stomach exposing wires and metal rather than blood and guts. Ashley knelt down next to it to examine it. 

**Ashley:** “That’s incredible! It really—“

Suddenly, without any warning, Eva’s hand reached up grabbed Ashley by the throat. Shepard drew her pistol but the mech kicked her in the stomach and knocked her down. Her pistol clattered to the floor. The mech grabbed it as she climbed to her feet and held Ashley up by her neck. Liara and James attempted to intervene but the mech fired several shots at them, forcing them to take cover. With the immediate danger gone the mech turned back to Ashley. Ashley gazed fearfully down at the synthetic as its eyes glowed a burning red. The mech smiled…and proceeded to bash Ashley’s skull against the side of the shuttle. 

The mech bashed her once…twice…and would have done it a third time if Shepard had not intervened. She caught her breathe and managed to wrench the pistol back from the mech. It turned to confront her but Shepard fired several more shots straight at her chest. The mech stumbled, dropped Ashley and collapsed to the ground. 

Everyone ignored the fallen mech and rushed to Ashley’s side. She was badly hurt but still breathing. Shepard was starting to look panicked but kept her composure. She quickly ordered Joker over the comm to hurry to the Citadel. Joker replied that a call was coming in from Hackett. She ordered Liara to examine the mech for the Prothean plans and for James to take Ashley to the med bay. She would be in the war room talking to Hackett. 

Liara immediately obeyed. She loved when Shepard went all ‘official’ like that. However this was not the time for such thoughts. She helped James pick up Ashley and then bent down to examine the mech. As she crouched down she looked up at Shepard just as she was turning away. She watched Shepard go, blinking several times as she boarded the elevator with James. Liara could have sworn she saw something rather strange just then. This was undoubtedly a very frantic time for Shepard. In times like this it is natural for a person to feel fear, anger, hatred and even despair. But as Shepard turned away Liara could have sworn she saw her…smiling? 

The captain of the Cerberus cruiser watched the Normandy speed away. Once they were out of sight he turned to his own helmsman and ordered a retreat. Reapers were fast approaching. 

As they approached the safety of the mass relay the captain activated his QEC. A hologram of the Illusive Man appeared before him. 

**Captain:** “The Normandy is away, sir. They should be halfway to the Citadel by now.”

The Illusive Man took a long whiff of his cigarette and breathed it out. A devious smile spread across his face as he exhaled. 

**TIM:** “And the prisoner?”

The captain smiled back. He pressed several buttons on his control panel. A holographic monitor appeared next to them, showing them a special cell in the ship’s brig. The prisoner…was Commander Shepard. 

She was totally naked, secured to the wall in the cell by metal bindings around her ankles, waist, shoulders and around her mouth. Her eyes were half opened and glossed over. Two Cerberus scientists were in the room with her preparing a series of special equipment. One of them was injecting her with drugs to keep her calm and compliant. The captain was quite content as he replayed in his mind the events that led up to Shepard’s imprisonment…

**_Earlier…_ **

Shepard jumped aboard the shuttle and tackled Eva. She knew what she was going to do. She would subdue this scientist, take out the pilot and quickly fly this thing back to the Normandy. She believes subduing Eva would be the easiest task. She may be fast but she was still a scrawny little lab rat. No way would she stand a chance against a highly trained Alliance Marine! 

…Or so she thought. 

It all happened very quickly. One moment Shepard had Eva pinned to the wall. The next, _she_ was the one being pinned! Eva proved to be incredibly strong. She spun Shepard around and traded places with her pinned to the wall. She pressed her arm against Shepard’s throat to immobilize her. Shepard tried to struggle but it was utterly hopeless. Eva’s arm felt as strong as…metal? Her eyes widened when Eva’s eyes began to glow red. Eva smiled and with her free hand activated her omni-tool. She thrust it into Shepard’s stomach and unleashed a powerful electrical shock. Shepard screamed in agony as every nerve in her body felt like it was on fire. When Eva finally stopped and released her she collapsed. Shepard’s head painfully hit the floor and her body started twitching as Eva casually took a seat next to her. She activated the comm on her omni-tool and an image of the captain appeared. 

**Eva:** “The prisoner is secure.”

**Captain:** “Excellent. The replacement will meet you in the shuttle bay. Remember the next part of the plan.”

Eva nodded and closed the comm. She quietly and watched Shepard twitch. Shepard’s mind floated in and out of consciousness. She vaguely recalled the shuttle landing in the cruiser’s shuttle bay. The door opened and…someone…stepped in. It was a woman. She had red hair just like hers and wore armor that appeared oddly familiar…

The woman pulled out her pistol and shot the pilot. She then turned to Eva as she stood up and shot her several times in the stomach. Eva stumbled over and collapsed after the last shot. The women then ordered Shepard taken away. Two Cerberus soldiers grabbed her arms and dragged her from the shuttle. As they did her eyes focused enough that she got a good look at the woman’s smiling face. It was…her own? She felt a sharp stabbing pain in her neck as the shuttle door closed and everything went black. 

**_And now…_ **

As the Illusive Man watched the scientists hook Shepard up to their machines he marveled at how smoothly the plan was going thus far. 

The Illusive Man firmly believed that the Prothean device would let him control the Reapers. With their power he would forever make humanity, and Cerberus, the most powerful force in the galaxy. But he knew Shepard would try to disrupt his plans. She proved that when she blew up the Collector Base rather than give it to Cerberus. She needed to be dealt with.

He put his best minds at work on a plan to forever take Shepard out of the picture. But it was he himself who came upon the most brilliant scheme of all. 

Why eliminate Shepard…when they could control her? 

She was no longer the asset he hoped she would be when Project Lazarus rebuilt her. But if they could find a way to take control of Shepard…

Shepard would be at the center of everything as the Reapers invaded. Someone in her position could do a great deal for Cerberus. But the problem would be finding a way to control her. Implanting a control chip was crude and may prove too ineffective. There best bet would be the new “Integration” procedure they developed from studying Reaper tech salvaged from the Collector Base. But it would take time for the Integration to take hold. How could they keep Shepard long enough to do that without raising suspicion among her comrades? 

The answer was they didn’t have to. The Illusive Man remembered that they still had a clone left over from Project Lazarus. Originally they had two but one was stolen by rogue agent Rasa. The other was still in a tank and waiting to be activated. During Project Lazarus they found a way to copy Shepard’s thoughts and memories. The primary goal of the Project was to bring the real Shepard back but if that failed they could try and make a copy by imprinting the clone with the real Shepard’s memories. That was never needed so the clone stayed asleep and Shepard’s memories prior to her death remained sealed in a secure Cerberus computer. 

The Clone was put through the Integration process and imprinted with Shepard’s memories as well as all the knowledge she would need to be an effective Cerberus agent. When she awoke the Clone was a perfectly obedient agent, ready and willing to serve Cerberus and elevate humanity. They did their best to fill in the Clone on everything that has happened since the real Shepard was revived. They did not have any of her memories on file from that point. 

Once the Clone was ready all they had to do was wait for the right opportunity. Sooner or later Shepard would cross paths with Cerberus. Sooner or later they would find a way to separate her from the rest of her squad. And when that happened…

The Illusive Man did not expect the perfect opportunity to come so soon. However, before the cruiser departed for Mars he had a hunch that it would be wise to have the Clone stationed aboard just in case. And he was glad he did. Eva incapacitated Shepard. Once she was out it was child’s play for the Clone to take her place. After that it was a carefully calculated plan. The Clone would damage Eva and she’d pretend to be shut down. Upon boarding the Normandy she would “spontaneously” reactivate and attack someone. Shepard would then stage a rescue. This would help eliminate any suspicion or distrust among the crew after Shepard miraculously escaped a Cerberus ship. 

The Illusive Man was quite pleased with this plan overall. But there was one element that made the captain uneasy. 

**Captain:** “Sir? Was it really alright for the Clone to escape with a copy of the weapon plans? What if the Alliance finds a way to use this weapon to destroy the Reapers?”

**TIM:** “A calculated risk. But I believe we’ll have uncovered the secret behind controlling the Reapers long before the Alliance finishes it. Sanctuary is already making great progress.”

He eyed the holo monitor. The scientists were attaching electrodes to Shepard’s head. 

**TIM:** “Finish the memory scan. Then bring her to me. I want to be the first thing Shepard sees when she wakes up…”

The captain saluted and the communication cut out. Afterwards the captain decided to pay his prisoner a visit.

As he approached the cell he could hear very loud muffled screams. When he arrived he found Shepard squirming against her restraints. He eyes were rolling back into her head and she tried her best to scream through the clasp over her mouth as a powerful electrical shock when through her skull. The memory scanner was copying Shepard’s mind, all her thoughts and memories. This data would then be sent to the Citadel. First chance she got the Clone was ordered to meet with agents on the station. They would implant these memories into the Clone and she would be the perfect copy. She’d be able to fake her way through any situation she could encounter. As for the real Shepard…

The memory scan finished and the scientists removed the electrodes. Shepard’s eyes were still rolled back into her head. Between the drugs and the electric shock she was anything but conscious. The captain’s eyes were fixated on Shepard. He waited for the scientists to finish packing up and leave the room before he moved closer to Shepard. He eyed the bound and gagged Commander’s naked body with a smile. Very slowly he reached out and stuck two fingers into her pussy. Shepard moaned slightly but did not move. His smile widened as he proceeded to finger-fuck her. Her face steadily grew red and her breathing more intense. He stuck his fingers deeper inside her and wiggled them around. Her moaning grew louder and more intense. He teased her clit with his thumb and stuck his fingers as deep inside her as he could. Shepard squealed and came. 

The captain removed his fingers and held them up to his face. They glistened in the soft light of the cell. Shepard panted in her sleep from the orgasm, her body sweating. The captain licked his fingers clean and smiled again. 

**Captain:** “I hope you enjoyed that, Shepard. Welcome to the first day of the rest of your life…”

**_To be continued..._ **


	2. The Butterfly Effect - Part 2

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** The Butterfly Effect – Part 2 **

Shepard moaned as she began to stir. 

**Shepard, thinking:** “Oh… How much did I drink last night…?”

A headache like this, it had to be a hangover after a wild night. She dreaded opening her eyes a little bit. In the past after such a night, she always woke in bizarre places in bizarre situations and often with strange people. To this day she still gets weird love poems from that hanar…

And it appeared this was similar circumstances. She felt herself lying on a cold metal floor. She could feel she was naked and she also realized that her hands were handcuffed behind her back. She sighed. Liara would certainly chew her out for getting involved in something kinky. 

Slowly she opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was the floor. It looked…strangely familiar. 

**Shepard, thinking:** “Wait a minute…”

It wasn’t a floor she was lying on. It was a QEC pad. She glanced around the room and gasped when she realized she was actually someplace very familiar. She had never actually been here before…but she could never forget it. 

It was the Illusive Man’s chamber. Every time Shepard spoke to him while hunting the Collectors he would always be in this room. And sitting in his chair was the man himself. The Illusive Man sat there, smoking a cigarette with an odd smile on his face. 

**TIM:** “Welcome, Shepard.”

It all came flooding back. The Mars Archives. Chasing Dr. Eva. And finally jumping aboard that shuttle…

Seething with rage, Shepard glared at the Illusive Man.

**Shepard:** “YOU!!!”

Despite being naked and bound, she lunged at him. The Illusive Man smiled…as Shepard began to scream and writhe in pain. An electric jolt shot through her body, originating from a holo-collar around her neck. She screamed and spasm as every nerve in her body felt like it was on fire. She had experienced many kinds of pain in the past but this…nothing came close to this. 

The shock was brief but the pain felt like it would last forever. Shepard panted like she ran a mile while the pain in her burning nerves finally subsided. The Illusive Man waited for her to calm down before he spoke again. 

**TIM:** “A handy little device, that collar. I haven’t tried it myself but I’ve been told the shock it administers is…unpleasant…”

Very slowly Shepard struggled to her knees. That shock drained her of her strength. She could barely move and just getting to her knees was a challenge. Her struggle pleased the Illusive Man. He smiled again and pressed a button on his arm rest. 

**TIM:** “I don’t think you’ll need those anymore…”

The handcuffs came undone. Shepard felt her wrists as she looked at the Illusive Man, confused as to what he was trying to do. 

**TIM:** “You may run if you wish.”

He pushed another button. A door on the wall opposite them slid open, revealing a dark hallway. Shepard looked to the door longingly and then back to the Illusive Man. What was he playing at? 

**TIM:** “You may run…but I should warn that the collar is programmed to punish you again if you should try to leave this room. But if you think you can bear the pain and make to our hangar, by all means. Leave…”

For a long time neither of them said anything. Shepard’s body began to tremble. She wanted to leave…but couldn’t get her legs to move. It wasn’t weakness keeping her in place. It was fear. The threat of that electric shock filled her with a terror the likes of which she has never felt before. That was how intense the pain was. Shepard never wanted to feel it again. So much so that when presented with the chance to escape…she declined. 

The Illusive Man let out a small chuckle and closed the door. Shepard’s heart fell as she heard it slide shot. She was trapped…

**TIM:** “I should also warn you, the collar will not only shock if you attempt to leave. You will also suffer the consequences if you should try to harm me in any way, just as you experienced. You will also be punished…”

The Illusive Man’s eyes narrowed evilly.

**TIM:** “…If you are disobedient…”

Shepard gulped. She did not like the sound of that…

**TIM:** “Now then…”

He motioned for Shepard to come closer. 

**TIM:** “Crawl over here like a dog.” 

Shepard’s fear began to ebb as her rage welled up again. He wanted her to do what?! She wasn’t about to degrade herself for his pleasure! She was—

The pain Shepard feared returned as another electric jolt ran through her body. The collar must have interpreted her hesitation as a sign of disobedience. She writhed and screamed again as she learned the consequences of even hesitating. 

**Shepard:** “Coming! I’m coming!”

As soon as the pain wore off enough she got on all fours and crawled towards the Illusive Man. Her face burned as she approached him. This was so humiliating! There she was, completely naked and crawling towards him like an animal! It was disgusting! She stopped at his feet and looked up at him. The smile that had been on the Illusive Man’s face had disappeared. He gazed coldly upon Shepard as her body began to tremble again in fear. Finally he shook his head and tsked at her. 

**TIM:** “Shepard…you could have been something truly great. Cerberus will one day soon elevate humanity to our destined place as masters of the galaxy. You could’ve had a place at my side, a goddess to our kind. But you chose a different path…”

He put out his cigarette. 

**TIM:** “When you chose to destroy the Collector Base rather than give it to us, you betrayed us. You betrayed humanity. Shepard…you have committed an unforgiveable crime. And you must suffer the consequences.”

The evil smile returned. She never feared the Illusive Man before but now…that smile made her body tremble even harder. Sweat poured down her face as she dreaded his next words. 

**TIM:** “As punishment for your sins…for the rest of your days you…Jane Shepard…shall be my personal sex slave…”

Shepard closed her eyes. Ever since she woke up naked she suspected something like this was coming. The thought utterly repulsed her. He expected her…to _fuck him?!?_

She opened her eyes and gasped. The Illusive Man had unzipped his fly and pulled out his cock. It was…it was huge!!! He stroked it gently for a few minutes, eyeing Shepard’s naked body. When he was ready he ordered her to crawl closer and lick it. Shepard wanted to vomit. She didn’t want to lick that repulsive thing! But as she hesitated she felt a tingling around her neck. Another shock was coming! She did not want to lick his cock but she did not want to endure another shock even more! 

Quickly she dove towards the Illusive Man. She took hold of his cock, stuck out her tongue and gave it a long, sloppy lick. The tingling around her neck subsided and Shepard relaxed. Pain averted! But her relief was short-lived. The Illusive Man ordered her to keep licking it. The tingling steadily returned and Shepard quickly obeyed. She gave his cock several more long licks, starting at the balls and up to the tip. She swirled her tongue around the tip and licked her way down to the balls. He didn’t ask for it but she sucked on his balls while stroking his cock. All the while she glared up at him. He ignored her while savoring her tongue on his cock and balls. After a while he looked in her eyes and grinned. 

**TIM:** “…Blow me…”

Shepard stopped licking and opened her mouth. She stuck out her tongue and brought his cock closer and closer to her mouth. She gave the tip and single lick and wrapped her lips around it. She sucked on the tip for a moment and slid his cock slowly into her mouth. She gagged when she felt it touch the back of her throat but steadily she swallowed his entire cock. She moaned and gagged as she sucked on his disgusting cock. She couldn’t believe she was doing this! But she had no choice. She knew the consequence of disobedience. She had to do it…

She felt his cock begin to twitch in her mouth. He was going to cum! Her first impulse was to pull the cock out before he could so she wouldn’t have to taste it. But just before he shot his load the Illusive Man ordered her to swallow it all. She kept his cock in her mouth and gurgled and screamed as his cum shot down her throat. She quickly withdrew his cock and choked down his cum. It was so bitter! She gagged and vomited all over the floor. The Illusive Man laughed as he watched her retch. When she was done Shepard panted, trying to regain her strength. The Illusive Man watched her in joy, pondering what humiliating thing he would make her do next. But then…Shepard began to laugh.

He frowned as he listened to Shepard, still panting but steadily laughing harder and louder. She looked up him, grinning despite the tears rolling down her face. 

**Shepard:** “Well played, Illusive Man. Well played. You’ve got me good. You’ve replaced me on the Normandy with some sort of look-alike or Clone. Meanwhile I’m stuck here, God knows where, and with this collar I’m stuck being your slave…”

She felt the collar. As a holo-collar there was no clasp or anything. She couldn’t remove it even if she tried. 

**Shepard:** “But you’re not going to win. I don’t care how well you’ve prepped your agent, whoever she is. She will _never_ fool the Alliance. She will never fool Liara! Sooner or later she will mess up and be exposed. That bitch is all alone on the Normandy. Do you really think she has any chance of success?”

The Illusive Man was quiet for a long time, his expression stern. Shepard continued to grin, confident in this small victory. She did not know what horrors awaited her. Cerberus would definitely try to break her mind, make her their slave. But she would endure them. They could do whatever they wanted to her body but they could not break her spirit. She knew in her heart that this Clone all by herself could not fool everyone long enough to do anything meaningful. The Clone was alone…alone and helpless!!! 

…Or so Shepard thought…

Her grin steadily disappeared as the Illusive Man began to chuckle. 

**TIM:** “…Who says she’s alone…?”

**_The Normandy_ **

The Clone exited the war room after speaking with the new Primarch. The memory implants she received after talking to the Council worked. She now had all of Shepard’s thoughts and memories. Thus far she has been able to fool absolutely everyone into thinking she is the real Shepard! Even her closest friends, Liara and Garrus, couldn’t tell the difference! This should be a time of happiness for her. But right now she is anything but. The Primarch had just made a disturbing request. The turians would provide support for the war effort and building the Prothean weapon but only if they could get krogan support on Palaven. 

The Clone could care less about Palaven. She’d happily feed them all to the Reapers and watch the planet explode if it would help Cerberus and humanity. But she needed to keep up appearances. And as much as she hated to admit it, they did need the turian support. 

Cerberus let the Alliance have the Prothean weapon plans so they could build it. Cerberus could never gather the resources to build something of that scale so the Illusive Man decided to take the calculated risk of letting the Alliance do all the heavy lifting. While they were building it, Cerberus would be studying the plans and data sent back by agents in the Alliance to figure out how to manipulate the weapon to Control the Reapers rather than destroy them. Turian engineers would help speed up construction. Also all their plans would be for naught if the Reapers won the war before the weapon was finished. A human/turian alliance would keep the Reapers at bay and buy them time. Plus with the turians throwing everything at the Reapers there would be fewer of them after the war for Cerberus to deal with. The plan was risky but the reward was worth it. But the krogan…

Cerberus knew it would have to deal with them sooner or later. With the genophage in place the krogan were not the most pressing threat but they would need to be dealt with. They would likely oppose Cerberus rule, especially with Urdnot Wrex in charge. The Clone pondered the message she would send to the Illusive Man. It would be some time before the krogan and salarian representatives would be ready but that left them little time for—

Suddenly the lights flickered and something sounded like it was powering down. 

**Joker:** “Commander! EDI just went offline!”

**Clone** : “What do you mean ‘offline’?!”

Joker explained that something was going on down in the AI Core and encouraged the Clone to take a look. She did so, hurrying past Samantha and down the elevator. As she walked to the med bay the Clone grew increasingly nervous. Knowing that EDI would be watching her every move aboard this ship, Cerberus hatched a plan to deal with her. The Clone suspected that this plan was now underway. She hoped it was successful…

The door to the AI Core opened and smoke poured out. The Clone slowly entered the room and called out for EDI. Suddenly EDI’s processors reactivated and from the smoke…emerged the body of Dr. Eva…speaking with EDI’s voice. 

While Engineer Adams and one of the crewman put out the remaining fires, EDI explained what happened. She was scanning the body for any additional information about the Prothean weapon. Her scans triggered a trap, a virus and a backup CPU. 

At this point the Clone held up her hand to silence EDI. She turned to Adams and requested he and the crewman leave them alone for a while. They finished with the remaining fires and left. When the door sealed shut behind them the Clone turned back to EDI. 

**Clone:** “So a virus was released.”

EDI nodded. 

**Clone:** “Was the virus…contained?”

There was a long silence between them. Then EDI rolled her eyes and spoke in a very different voice…

**Eva:** “Stop beating around the bush, Jane. It’s me, Eva.”

The Clone breathed a sigh of relief. 

**Clone:** “So the virus worked?”

Eva grinned evilly. 

**Eva:** “Indeed it did. Not even EDI was prepared for the Reaper tech virus this body was installed with. I have gained complete control of all of EDI’s processors and ship systems. EDI is no more. The Normandy…belongs to _me!_ ”

The Clone joined Eva in grinning. Everything was going according to plan! The Clone instructed Eva to proceed to the next step. She nodded and left the AI Core to see Joker…

The Clone followed Eva out of the AI Core and stopped in the med bay. She watched Eva go, eyeing her shapely ass as she went and admiring the seductive sway she had in her hips. After she was gone the Clone suddenly heard someone utter a soft “wow” to her right. She turned and saw Dr. Michel had been watching Eva go as well. The Clone invited the good doctor to join the Normandy when they were on the Citadel before. She chose Michel over Dr. Chakwas because she feared that Dr. Chakwas would be harder to fool and manipulate. Dr. Michel on the other hand…

**Clone:** “How you settling in, doctor?”

Michel stood up and greeted the Commander warmly. She started rambling on about the ship’s medical supplies but the Clone wasn’t listening. She was curious about just one thing. 

**Clone:** “Say doc, before I go…did you visit my… _friend_ on the Citadel before you boarded?”

After the Clone invited Michel aboard she made a small request. She claimed to have a friend living in a small apartment down on the Wards. She heard he was sick and asked if the doctor would make a quick stop before reporting to the Normandy. Michel smiled and nodded. 

**Michel:** “As a matter of fact, I did.”

The Clone was quite pleased to hear that. 

**Clone:** “And how’d that go, exactly?”

Michel was quiet for a while. Slowly she reached over to her computer terminal and pressed a button. The button activated the medbay’s privacy mode and the windows went black. Michel looked at the Clone and grinned. Slowly she started unbuttoning her uniform.

**Michel:** “It went…”

With one swift motion she ripped open her uniform. 

**Michel:** “Spectacularly!!!”

Michel was completely naked under her uniform. The only thing close to clothing she wore was a series of ropes tied around her body in bondage fashion. Her body trembled as she exposed herself to the Clone, unable to contain her growing arousal. 

**Michel:** “What a fool I was to ever criticize Cerberus! I see everything so clearly now! Only with their help will humanity survive and thrive! And those loyal to them will be greatly rewarded for their service…”

Michel gave one of her ropes a soft tug, riding them up into her pussy. She yelled out happily from the pleasure. The Clone laughed. The apartment she sent Michel to housed a mobile Cerberus Integration center. Any new agents are sent there so they may be Integrated and ensure their loyalty. The center is constantly on the move to avoid detection by C-Sec but the Clone is always kept updated on its location. Any women dispatched there, especially any women from the Alliance, are thoroughly trained in the erotic arts before they are released. It is no secret that seduction can be a powerful tool. Any new female recruit of Cerberus will soon find her body crafted into a deadly, erotic weapon…

The Clone grabbed one of Michel’s breasts and squeezed. The doctor moaned erotically, prompting the Clone to grab both breasts and squeeze harder. 

**Clone:** “Do you understand your mission?”

Michel nodded furiously. 

**Michel:** “Yes! I am to seduce any crewman that comes in for treatment and fuck them good! The strong-willed and useful I will direct to the Integration Centers each time we visit the Citadel, promising them even more sex if they will come. The weak-willed and those less useful I will simply fuck until they are in the palm of my hand. I will fuck them until they will not dare to disobey me! Any women who come in for treatment I will fake some critical diagnosis. I will direct them to a ‘clinic’ on the Citadel where they will undergo Integration as well. I will do all this and more for Cerberus! For humanity!”

To reward Michel for her well-spoken words, the Clone kissed her. She stuck her knee between the doctor’s legs and rubbed against her pussy while she continued to squeeze her breasts. The doctor had a lot of hard work ahead of her. The Clone needed to make sure she had the skills for the job! She smiled as she ripped the rest of Michel’s uniform off and Michel did the same with her…

Meanwhile, up in the cockpit, Joker’s eyes were as wide as golf balls as he ogled “EDI’s” sexy new figure. 

**Joker:** “Ho…ly…shit!!!”

Eva smirked slightly. Joker was reacting exactly as she anticipated. She spoke in EDI’s voice to continue avoiding suspicion. 

**“EDI”:** “Jeff, may I ask your assistance with something?”

Joker did not answer right away. He was still too busy ogling her body. He snapped back to reality when she called his name again. 

**Joker:** “What? Oh, right! What did you need help with?”

**“EDI”:** “I’ve thoroughly scanned this body and I’m well aware of all its capabilities. However there is one piece of software I’m…unsure of.”

Joker was intrigued.

**Joker:** “What kind of software?”

**“EDI”:** “It is an infiltration program. I am…intrigued by its capabilities. Would you assist me in trying it out?”

**Joker:** “Um…”

He wasn’t sure how exactly he could help test out an infiltration program but went along with it. He nodded and “EDI” closed her eyes as she activated the program. 

When she opened her eyes…a sly smile appeared on her face. Suddenly the cockpit door behind her shut and locked. Joker saw this and looked to “EDI” for an explanation. To his surprise, she winked at him and spoke in a seductive tone. 

**“EDI”, seductively:** “Just to make sure we’re not interrupted…”

Joker opened his mouth to say something but the next thing he knew “EDI” was on her knees and feeling up his crotch.

**“EDI”:** “My, my! All you’ve done is look at my body and you’re already so hard! Your pants must be so tight right now! Allow me to…relieve you…”

Slowly she unzipped his pants. Joker was utterly baffled by this turn of events. 

**Joker:** “EDI! W-Wha…?!”

“EDI” smiled up at him as she finished pulling the zipper down. 

**“EDI”:** “You said you’d help me test out this program. It is a seduction program, to help this body seduce her way past security personnel…”

She reached into his pants and pulled out his cock. Eva smiled. She was impressed by its size. She imagined even the real EDI would have been pleased by it…provided she wasn’t deleted.

She opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue. Joker was surprised to see a surprisingly life-like tongue inside. It was soft and moist…and licking his cock! “EDI” gave him several long licks before giving him a blowjob. Joker yelled out. Her mouth was like a vacuum! It was like she was trying to suck the cum out of his balls! And it was working! 

It didn’t take long for Joker to cum. “EDI” sucked up his cum and swallowed it. Joker began panting. That had to be the best blowjob he had ever received in his life! She announced that it was quite pleasing too. But now she wanted to test the second part of the program. She climbed onto his lap and spread her legs. She revealed that her body did have a vaginal slit, effectively a pussy. It was easily visible while she was standing. But now Joker could see it…and he watched it in awe as “EDI” stuck his cock inside her. He tried to protest at first, insisting that his bones might break. But “EDI” put him at ease, assuring him that she’d be gentle. And despite her metal body, she was. Like her mouth, her pussy sucked at his cock in ways that felt incredible. She fucked him good, long and hard. She leaned in and embraced Joker, whispering softly in his ear. 

**“EDI”, whispering:** “I feel good, don’t I?”

Joker nodded furiously. 

**“EDI”, whispering:** “Want to feel good all the time?”

He nodded again. He was going to cum!

**“EDI”, whispering:** “Be a good little boy…and EDI will fuck you whenever you like…”

Joker nodded again and shot his load inside her. He collapsed and began panting again as “EDI” stood up. She smiled deviously at Joker, watching him sit in his chair with his cock hanging out, and took her place in the co-pilot’s chair. Cum dripped out of her pussy onto the chair but she did not care. Her plan was working. 

Finding an opportunity to have Joker undergo Integration would be difficult. He rarely leaves the Normandy and is especially paranoid about Cerberus agents and spies. It was decided an alternative plan would be needed. Eva would take EDI’s place and use the seduction program to subtly influence Joker. His psych profile suggested that he would be highly susceptible to sexual manipulation. Based on the performance so far, it appears they were correct. 

Eva smirked…as did the Clone elsewhere on the ship. They now had three agents on the Normandy. They were in the process of creating a fourth, albeit unknowing one as well. And if everything went as planned…the Normandy SR-2 would effectively belong to Cerberus once again. 

The Illusive Man’s plan was well underway…

**_To be continued..._ **


	3. The Butterfly Effect - Part 3

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** The Butterfly Effect – Part 3 **

**BANG, BANG, BANG!!!**

The Clone leaned out from behind a statue of Jon Grissom and fired several shots. Cerberus troopers took cover and fired back. She retreated back into cover and looked at the balcony overhead. Jack was covering the Grissom Academy students as they made their way to the Cerberus shuttle in the docking bay so they could make their escape. Jack couldn’t see it but the Clone was glaring at her. 

That damn bitch! She was a traitor to Cerberus and responsible for the deaths of many of their organization, not to mention the fact that she was mucking up this entire operation! The students of Grissom Academy were valuable assets. Their biotic, mathematic and scientific talents made them invaluable for a number of operations. The biotics could be Integrated and put to work as either Cerberus Phantoms or undercover operatives. Because of their youth they would fly under most people’s radars. The rest could join the science teams and help develop new tech. But that whore Jack kept saving the students at every turn! Infuriating! In fact, there was only one person who infuriated her more right now. It was that annoying Communications Specialist, Samantha Traynor!

While passing through the CIC, Samantha stopped the Clone with a problem. She discovered a distress signal from the Academy and a subsequent signal from an turian cruiser saying they were there to help. But she thought something was odd about the turian signal and discovered that it was fake, a cover used by Cerberus so they could attack the academy. The Clone already knew that Cerberus had plans to strike the academy. Both she and Eva attempted to convince Samantha that her readings were off but she was adamant. The Clone had no choice. She had to investigate. She, Eva and Dr. Michel had not had enough time to turn enough crewmembers. She had to investigate one of her own operations to maintain her cover…

Cerberus didn’t broadcast the truth about Shepard to all their soldiers. Most believed they were shooting at the real Commander Shepard. They had orders to kill her on sight. The Clone had to dodge gunfire left and right as she tried to stay alive and put on a convincing show for everyone. She brought Eva with her for support but had to bring Liara as well. She had to worry about Liara watching as well as Jack and the rest. But despite all this, the Clone thought hard for a way to make this mission a marginal success for Cerberus. Unfortunately she couldn’t think of a way to hand over the students without blowing her cover. But maybe…

The Clone emerged from cover and dashed to Eva’s hiding place. Once she was safely in cover she quickly shared her plan with the synthetic. Liara and everyone was well out of earshot and the gunfire covered their voices. Eva listened carefully to the plan and nodded. The Clone emerged from cover again and opened fire on the Atlas mech that had joined the fight. 

After the mech was destroyed, Jack lingered on the balcony to cover Shepard’s escape as more Cerberus troops came storming in. Liara ran ahead to join all the students on the shuttle. The Clone and Eva lingered a bit. Once they were out of the main hall Jack attempted to follow them. She rushed down a stairwell to the first floor so she could reach the docking bay. She reached the bottom of the steps, rounded a corner and…came face to face with the butt of a gun. The Clone was hiding there, just out of sight, and knocked Jack to the floor. Jack was stunned for a few moments, grabbing her face where the Clone hit her. While she was down, Eva quickly moved in. Hidden in a small compartment in her body was a hypodermic needle and a selection of drugs. Eva filled the needle with a sedative and quickly injected it into Jack. Jack’s eyes widened and she looked up in shock at who she believed was Shepard and EDI.

**Jack, groggily:** “Wha…why…?”

Jack’s eyes fluttered shut as the sedative took hold. Eva and the Clone smirked at each other and took off. 

They entered the docking bay and dashed to the shuttle. Liara poked her head out and looked around. 

**Liara:** “Where’s Jack?”

**Clone:** “Jack?”

The Clone feigned surprise and looked around as though to look for Jack.

**Clone:** “She was right behind us! Is she—“

Cerberus troopers stormed the docking bay and opened fire. The Clone barely managed to dodge the shots. 

**Clone:** “There’s no time! We’ve got to get the students out of here!”

She and Eva jumped aboard the shuttle and took over. When they were safely away the students began weeping over the loss of their beloved teacher. Liara and Kahlee Sanders attempted to comfort them all. The Clone maintained a solemn exterior…but inside she was smiling. 

At this moment Cerberus troopers were undoubtedly discovering Jack’s unconscious body. They would take her back to Cronos Station where the Illusive Man would have a few choice words for this traitor. As for the students, they would be taken back to the Citadel and given to the Alliance. But Cerberus had plenty of agents in both the Alliance and C-Sec. One way or another the students would end up in Cerberus hands. One way or another…

Following the debriefing, the Clone sought out Samantha. Samantha congratulated her on rescuing the students but offered her condolences about Jack. She knew that Shepard and Jack were friends. The Clone feigned sadness at first but then perked up. She declared that all was not lost. Sooner or later they would strike Cerberus at their heart! They would bring Cerberus down and rescue Jack in the process! That day will come…but later. In the meantime, the Clone offered Samantha congratulations for discovering this Cerberus plot. This was a victory for her and for the Alliance! She put her arm around Samantha’s shoulder and said she wanted to do something special to congratulate her.

**Clone:** “Next time we’re on the Citadel, let’s go to this cozy little bar on Zakera Ward. I have a lot of friends in that area. And once they hear how you screwed with Cerberus…they’ll be _dying_ to meet you…”

**_Meanwhile…_ **

The Illusive Man sat in his chair, smoking a cigarette. The dying star flickered behind him as he grinned evilly while gazing upon his newest prize. 

Jack knelt before him, naked and bound in the exact same way Shepard was when she first awoke in this chamber. The look Jack was giving this man…the cause of all the agonizing pain and suffering she has endured her entire life…if looks could kill, the Illusive Man would be dead an innumerable times over. She wanted nothing more than to strike this man. To unleash the full brunt of her biotics and blast him out the window and into the star he enjoyed watching so much. But she restrained herself. She already had her first experience with her collar’s electric shock. She was not anxious for a second…

**TIM:** “You should never have left us, Jack. Despite your…colorful history with this organization, you could have gone far. If you had stayed with us rather than running off to that academy, you could have led Cerberus to even greater heights with your power.”

Jack’s body trembled with barely contained rage. Her breathing intensified as she seethed with a lifetime of undiluted hatred. 

**Jack, growling:** “ _I…hate…YOU!!!!_ ”

Her words echoed through the room. The Illusive Man took another puff from his cigarette and ignored her. 

**TIM:** “But I suppose it doesn’t matter. You will serve Cerberus now. However I guarantee your experience would have been much more pleasant if you had stayed. Now…not so much.”

Jack spat at his feet. He looked at her coldly. 

**TIM:** “I’d be more careful in the future, Jack. That came dangerously close to being an attack…”

The memory of her first shock drifted into her mind. A shiver ran down her spine as she remembered the agony. She pushed it out. She had a much more pressing question to ask. 

**Jack:** “You sadistic bastard…how’d you do it?”

**TIM:** “Do what?”

**Jack:** “Turn Shepard. Last time I saw her she had just finished blowing up that base you wanted so badly. She hated your guts, almost as much as I do! How’d you make her work for you?”

The Illusive Man took another long whiff of his cigarette. He let it out slowly and grinned. 

**TIM:** “…Who says I turned her?”

While Jack processed this answer, the Illusive Man pressed a button and the door behind her slid opened. Jack turned around and gasped. 

**Jack:** “SHEPARD?!?”

Shepard slowly walked into the room, naked and bound as always and flanked by two Cerberus soldiers. Her face was pale and she stared at the ground as though she had seen a ghost. She looked at no one as she walked with a bit of a limp in her step. The Illusive Man grinned when he saw some semen running down her legs. Before Jack arrived the Illusive Man decided that some of his men could use a morale boost. He loaned Shepard to them for a few hours and watched through security feeds as she was relentlessly gangbanged. 

Jack was speechless as Shepard came to a stop and knelt on the floor next to her. She continued to stare at the floor, refusing to look at Jack or the Illusive Man. Her breathing was very shaky as she tried to keep herself from breaking down in tears. 

The confident Shepard from just a few days earlier was gone. Her confidence was born from the belief that the Clone would quickly be discovered the Cerberus’ plans would go down the tubes. But the Clone sent regular vid reports to the Illusive Man. And he always made sure Shepard was present when he watched them. 

The Clone would happily report that their plans were well underway. Shepard was utterly devastated to hear what the Clone and Eva had done to EDI. EDI was…really deleted? Shepard refused to believe this at first but watching subsequent reports convinced her otherwise. Eva would sometimes join the Clone in delivering the reports. She would give updates as to the Normandy’s status and brag about how she was steadily manipulating Joker. To add insult to injury, she would sometimes show clips of her having sex with Joker. Joker would moan happily as Eva licked his cock and suck on his balls. She would speak seductively to him, saying things to sway him into being less critical of Cerberus. Whenever Joker did say or do something Eva did not approve of, she would grow angry and threaten to withhold sex. This always made Joker change his mind quickly. She had him wrapped around her little finger…

Another sharp blow was seeing her old friend Dr. Michel again. The Clone brought her on board because she believed she’d be easier to trick and manipulate than Dr. Chakwas. Plus Dr. Michel was younger and thought her body would be more attractive to the crew than Dr. Chakwas. Michel’s manipulations of the crew members was proving effective. She had already convinced several of them to run some secret errands on the Citadel that benefited Cerberus. And when they returned to the ship she always had a special prize for them. Shepard endured several video clips of Michel mounting her patients on the exam tables. She’s strip down and stick their cocks in her pussy, riding them as long as she thought was needed to keep them happy and compliant.

The Clone had nothing special to report in her latest vid. At least in regards to their activities in the war. But as a clear insult to Shepard, the Clone had prepared a special vid just for her. When the vid started it showed the Clone and Eva in Shepard’s cabin. The Clone was naked and holding Eva in a tight embrace. Their tits rubbed against each other and gave each other the tongue while looking at the camera. Then they smiled and focused the camera on the bed. Michel was lying there, also naked and her legs spread wide open. She had two huge dildos in her ass and pussy vibrating at full power. Michel’s expression was one of pure ecstasy as she struggled not scream from happiness. The Clone and Eva sat on either side of her and smiled as they each took a dildo and fucked her with them. 

Shepard was repulsed that these three were doing this in her cabin…on _her_ bed! But what was even more disgusting…was what happened next…

They heard a sound. Eva and Michel retreated into the bathroom and locked the door. The Clone sat seductively on the bed as Liara walked in. Liara still retained her mind and was unaware of the Clone’s true nature. She believed “Shepard” had called her up to discuss business…until she saw her on the bed. 

It didn’t take long for Liara to get out of her clothes. Within minutes she and the Clone were in bed together. She gently lay Liara on her back. Liara watched her, her eyes wide and her face turning red as her love smiled softly. She gently fondled Liara’s breasts and began suckling one of them. Liara moaned softly at her girlfriend’s skillful tongue. Slowly the Clone licked her way up to Liara’s face and kissed her on the lips. While they kissed she continued to fondle Liara’s breasts and rubbed her knee against her pussy. Liara was so happy! She wrapped her arms around the Clone’s neck and held her close. When they stopped kissing the Clone crawled around the bed until she was on top of Liara, her pussy right above the asari’s face. Liara smiled and nodded. She knew what “Shepard” wanted. She licked her pussy and together the two of them continued to fuck in the 69 position. Liara didn’t realize this but Eva and Michel were watching the hidden camera feed from Eva’s omni-tool in the bathroom. Michel played with herself, her face red and her eyes wide, while Eva just had a sinister grin. 

Shepard burst into tears after watching this vid. Even Liara…the woman she loved with all her heart…couldn’t tell the difference between her and a clone. 

Shepard’s confident and defiant spirit dwindled after that…

Now Shepard knelt next to Jack, so ashamed that she couldn’t look at her. She could only speak softly to her.

**Shepard, softly:** “I’m sorry, Jack…I’m so sorry. I’m sorry for what my clone has done to you. I’m so sorry…”

This was the first time Jack had heard about the Clone. 

**Jack:** “A clone? You mean that bitch was--?!”

The Illusive Man got up and approached the two naked women. 

**TIM:** “That’s right, Jack. Shepard’s Clone, our most loyal and dedicated agent, now commands the Normandy. She faithfully serves Cerberus…as will _you_ soon. But first…”

To Jack’s horror, the Illusive Man unzipped his fly and pulled out his cock. He began masturbating, keeping his hard cock pointed right at Shepard and Jack’s faces. He ordered both of them not to move. Fearing punishment, they obeyed. Jack continued to glare angrily at the Illusive Man but Shepard looked up at him pleadingly. 

**Shepard:** “Master…”

Long ago the Illusive Man ordered her to start referring to him as “Master”. She of course found it repulsive…but had no choice. 

**Shepard:** “Master, please…please let Jack go. She’s suffered enough. Don’t hurt her more. I’ll do whatever you ask! I’ll suck your cock! Just please…let Jack go…”

The Illusive Man ignored her. He stroked his cock faster and shot his load all over their faces. Shepard barely flinched as his cum ran down her face but Jack reared back in disgust. 

[Pictures courtesy of Shitty Horsey (http://shittyhorsey.tumblr.com/)]

The Illusive Man admired his handiwork for a moment and then ordered Shepard to clean his cock.

**Shepard:** “Yes, Master…”

She leaned in closer and licked the remaining cum off his cock. Jack watched her, dumbstruck. Had Shepard really fallen so low?!

When she was done Shepard returned to her position next to Jack, staring at the floor again. The Illusive Man grinned as he stared on their two cum-covered faces. 

**TIM:** “…Clean each other off…”

Shepard nodded.

**Shepard:** “Yes, Master…”

She turned to Jack and stuck out her tongue. She moved in closer to lick the cum off her face. Jack jerked away.

**Jack:** “What the fuck are you doing you bi—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!”

Jerking away from Shepard like that flew in the face of her orders. Everyone watched as she writhed on the floor and waited patiently for her to recover. Jack trembled with terror as she finally felt the pain subside. She looked up at the Illusive Man and then to Shepard. Shepard looked back solemnly. Jack eyed the cum oozing down her face to her chin. She saw some was about to drip off. Jack quickly jumped up and licked up the cum and proceeded to lick the rest of the cum. Shepard did the same to Jack until both their faces were clean. They turned back to the Illusive Man and awaited their next order. 

He called to one of the soldiers who produced a double-ended dildo. The Illusive Man showed it to the two women and ordered them to fuck each other with it. Shepard gently took it and crawled to where it was more spacious. She reached behind her with the dildo and steadily forced it into her pussy. Her face contorted with pain and humiliation as it slid inside and stuck out her hole like a rod. Jack crawled over soon after and spun around. She positioned herself directly behind Shepard and backed into the dildo. She yelled out from pain and anger as it entered her hole. 

[Pictures courtesy of Shitty Horsey (http://shittyhorsey.tumblr.com/)] 

Jack and Shepard proceeded to fuck each other, Jack’s face contorted with rage and pain and Shepard’s with a mixture of pleasure and despair. The Illusive Man and the soldiers watched them carefully as their ass cheeks slapped against each other and their tits bounce as they thrust their hips. The Illusive Man’s cock steadily grew hard again and even the soldiers experienced some discomfort as their crotches grew too big for their armor. 

The Illusive Man ordered them both to continue fucking each other until they both came. Shepard was used to this treatment and had learn how to cum quickly so she could get it over with. Jack however was having a hard time finding the desire to cum in all this. Shepard came several times while Jack struggled to have her first one. Shepard tried moving around a bit, trying to get the dildo to reach deeper inside Jack and touch new, more sensitive spots. Eventually they found success. Jack began to feel arousal as the dildo touched her sensitive spot inside her and finally she came. 

They withdrew the soaking dildo and returned to their positions kneeling in front of the Illusive Man. Though he enjoyed the show, the Illusive Man had pressing business to attend to. It was time to move on. He pointed at Jack and addressed his soldiers. 

**TIM:** “Take this bitch to the Integration room. I want her prepped and ready for deployment by the end of the week.” 

Integration? Was that the same as…

Jack realized what Cerberus was going to do with her. As the soldiers tried to grab her she resisted. 

**Jack:** “No! Not that! Anything but—“

Her resistance triggered another punishment. Shepard could not look at her as she thrashed about. When she was done the soldiers grabbed her and dragged her from the room. Half-conscious, Jack watched as Shepard crawled to the Illusive Man as he sat back down and gave him a blowjob. 

**Jack, weakly:** “Shepard…” 

The door hissed shut after the soldiers dragged her through…and that was the last time Jack saw Shepard. 

**_Weeks later…_ **

Alliance fighters advanced on a Cerberus base on Noveria. Cerberus had numerous fighter planes here. As long as Cerberus held this base they had a distinct advantage in this theater. It must be reclaimed at any cost! 

The fighters swooped in and attacked the AA Guns surrounding the base. They lost a few fighters in the process but the guns were successfully destroyed. The shuttles could now move in and deploy soldiers to take the base. One of the fighter pilots opened his comm to give the shuttles the green light. But just as he was finishing his message, a large ball of blue energy blew up his fighter. The other pilots all scrambled, desperately looking for the source of the blast. They frantically looked around for any AA Guns they had missed. One pilot flew over the smoldering remains of one of the guns, perplexed as to what was shooting at them, but as he dodged another blast he found what was attacking them.

Standing on a balcony was a lone Cerberus Phantom. She alone was conjuring huge balls of biotic energy and hurling them at the fighters. The pilots couldn’t believe what they were seeing. A single biotic was generating that much power?! They all quickly learned the answer was yes as the Phantom shot down the fighters one by one. The last few fighters were forced to retreat, unable to line up a good shot. They left just as the first shuttles had started to land and troops came marching out. Without cover from the fighters the shuttles were quickly destroyed. The Alliance soldiers that survived were trapped, cut off from all reinforcements. Realizing they had no escape, they decided to make one final stand. 

The Alliance soldiers fought hard and bravely. They succeeded in taking down several Cerberus soldiers and at one point looked like they might take the command center. But when the Phantom leapt from the balcony to join the fight the tide immediately turned against them. She was joined by other Phantoms and proceeded to cut down all the soldiers. The slaughter was over in a matter of minutes. The Alliance cruiser in orbit that was orchestrating the attack called for a full retreat and departed.

Cerberus soldiers all over the base cheered in celebration. They had beaten back the Alliance! Cerberus had won! 

The Phantom leader removed her helmet. Jack smiled at all the soldiers under her command and congratulated them all on this victory. 

**Jack:** “This was a victory for humanity! All hail Cerberus!”

**Soldiers:** “Hail! Hail! Hail!”

Jack’s smile widened as she listened to her men. Their chanting mirrored words that echoed endlessly in her own mind…

_All hail Cerberus. Cerberus fights for humanity. Protect humanity. Obey Cerberus. Obey…_

Yes…she would obey. She would protect humanity from those that would harm it. For the sake of her old students. For the sake of everyone who ever suffered like she did! She would fight for Cerberus and make sure Cerberus was ready to fight! And to that end…

She ordered all her men inside where it was warm. This was an exhausting battle and it was time she and her fellow Phantoms rewarded them. 

Inside the main hall of the base, Jack and the Phantoms lined up facing a wall. They pressed a button at their waists and their armor hissed. Plates covering their asses fell away, exposing their naked asses and pussies. They all leaned against the wall and stuck out their asses. 

**Jack:** “Excellent job, men! Now relieve yourselves with our pussies!”

The soldiers wasted no time. They formed lines behind each Phantom and took turns fucking them. Jack grinned and barely flinched as she took her first cock into her holes. She continued to grin as the soldier fucked her and the same with the next and the next. She rarely looked back and instead stared proudly at the Cerberus logo painted on the wall in front of her. 

It was her duty as a commanding Cerberus officer to make sure her men were ready and eager to fight. She had to…

Something began to stir in the depths of Jack’s mind. She felt something was bubbling to the surface, something like an old memory and buried feelings. It felt like…anger? 

A terrible sensation swept over Jack. She felt like she should be angry about something. She felt like she should be flying into a psychotic rage and…and…

_Obey Cerberus. Ready your men. Protect humanity. Obey Cerberus. Obey…_

Whenever this feeling began to well up the voice in Jack’s head would grow even louder. The feeling would subside and Jack would be at peace. She knew exactly what she was and what she should be doing. 

She was a loyal agent of Cerberus. She was a deadly Cerberus Phantom. And when needed, she was a Cerberus cum dump. She would serve Cerberus in whatever way was necessary. Now…and forever…

**_To be continued..._ **


	4. The Butterfly Effect - Part 4

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** The Butterfly Effect – Part 4 **

The Clone and salarian Spectre Jondum Bau quietly entered an office at the hanar embassies. Bau didn’t realize it but a cloaked Kasumi Goto had entered with them as well. With Kasumi’s help, the Clone and Bau were tracking down a hanar diplomat that was supposedly Indoctrinated. As they entered the office they found only two people inside, the hanar standing at a console and the hanar’s human bodyguard. The Clone approached the hanar. 

**Clone:** “Zemandis?”

**Bau:** “Or should I say, ‘Regards the Works of the Enkindlers in Despair’?”

They had found their diplomat. He was attempting to upload a virus that would disable Kahje’s planetary defense systems, dooming the hanar to Reaper slaughter. The Clone had to think fast. What should she do? Should she allow the hanar to upload the virus? Or should she try to stop it? 

Her question soon answered itself. The bodyguard attacked Bau. Kasumi leapt to disable the virus and encouraged the Clone to help Bau. She did. The hanar was killed and Kasumi faked her death in an explosion. 

Bau left, content that Kahje was safe and believing that Kasumi was dead. Afterwards the Clone had a quick chat with Kasumi. Playing the role of Commander Shepard, the Clone made a compelling argument for Kasumi to aid in the war effort and the construction of the Crucible. It took a while but Kasumi finally agreed. The Clone smiled and walked out with Kasumi. As they strolled down the hall together, the Clone began patting Kasumi on the back. 

**Clone:** “Thanks for agreeing to help, Kasumi. Your assistance…will be greatly appreciated…”

The Clone patted her back once…twice…and just as she did it a third time, her omni-tool activated. As soon as she touched the master thief her omni-tool released a powerful neural shock. Kasumi screamed and fell over. On the floor, her body twitched uncontrollably as she struggled to look up at her assailant. With confused and pleading eyes, Kasumi demanded answers.

**Kasumi:** “Sh…Shep? W-W-Why…?”

The Clone stood over the fallen thief and shook her head in annoyance. 

**Clone:** “Shut up, bitch.”

She delivered another neural shock to Kasumi’s back. She screamed again and passed out from the pain. The Clone quickly looked around to see if anyone was around. She saw and heard nothing so she assumed that her actions remained undetected. She activated her comm and prepared to contact some agents to collect Kasumi. They had a new candidate for Integration! But just as she was about to put the call through, the Clone began to eye Kasumi’s slender figure…

She stared for a few moments and grinned deviously. 

**Clone, thinking:** “I think…they can wait a little while longer…”

She closed the comm. She quickly found an empty restroom and dragged Kasumi inside. She locked the door and turned her attention to the thief. 

The Clone stripped and proceeded to undress Kasumi. The master thief had a fine figure that she greatly enjoyed playing with. 

She lay on top of Kasumi, fondling the thief’s breasts and licking her nipples. She rubbed her knee against her pussy and smiled as Kasumi began moaning and panting in her sleep. The Clone kissed Kasumi’s lips and crawled backwards, rubbing her body against hers and giving her breasts one last lick as she went. She spread Kasumi’s legs and lay on her stomach between them, smiling as she gazed upon Kasumi’s pussy. Kasumi was already very wet from the Clone playing with her. Her face had started to grow red as she slept and grew even redder as the Clone stuck her tongue inside her. 

**Clone, thinking:** “This bitch tastes good!”

The Clone grabbed Kasumi’s legs and lifted her up. Kasum’s upper back still lay on the ground but the Clone held her up by her ass so she could lick Kasumi while sitting up. She gave Kasumi a good long lick and sucked on her pussy. She stuck her tongue back inside her and swirled in around, anxiously sucking up her juices. Kasumi was still out cold but the Clone’s skillful tongue made her body so horny! She was cumming! She was still unconscious but she was cumming!

Kasumi briefly opened her eyes as she climaxed and screamed but passed out again. The Clone licked her lips clean and grinned evilly as she dropped Kasumi. That was wonderful but she really needed to get going. However the Clone really wanted to have a bit more fun before she did…

Later the Clone exited the restroom, fully dressed and leaving Kasumi inside. As she casually strolled through the halls she contacted her agents. 

**Clone:** “I’ve got a package for you to pick up in one of the restrooms of the hanar embassy. Feel free to have fun with her if you want but get her back to the lab for Integration on the double. Never know when we may need this one!” 

The Clone smiled as she stepped outside the embassy and took a deep breath of fresh air. This was turning out to be a good day! But her work was far from over!

Later three Cerberus agents snuck into the hanar embassy. They found the bathroom the Clone indicated in her message and slipped inside. When they found Kasumi still naked and unconscious they all had to stifle a laugh. 

The Clone and propped Kasumi up so her ass was sticking up in the air. She had taken a plunger and stuck it to Kasumi’s head like it were a hat. She found a toilet brush in one of the stalls and stuck the handle in her asshole, sticking up in the air. She also found a marker someplace and wrote some graffiti on her. On the left ass cheek the Clone had written “Fuck”. On the right ass cheek she had written “Me”. In smaller text she had written other insults such as “whore”, “slut”, “cock lover” and more. It was an invitation left by the Clone to enjoy this thief before they took her back. They were not rude enough to reject this invitation. 

Kasumi grunted in her sleep as one agent fucked her pussy. He had removed the toilet brush and pounded her squirting pussy hard. Kasumi hadn’t had sex in a long time so she had a lot of built up sexual frustration, though she’d never admit it. Even while unconscious her body was looking for release and reacted accordingly. Her pussy practically sucked in his cock until he was balls deep. Meanwhile the other two men stroked their cocks while they waited their turn. One got a little too excited and ejaculated, his cum landing on Kasumi’s head. As it ran over her mouth Kasumi groggily stuck out her tongue and licked it up. The agents all laughed. They hadn’t Integrated her yet and already she was a whore! She would make a fine Cerberus agent! 

Meanwhile, the Clone had moved on to her next destination: the refugee docks. In a crisis like this there were a lot of people who were lost, scared and confused. People like that were desperate for hope, some guidance to help them make sense of everything that was happening. 

…Prime pickings for Cerberus recruits! 

The Clone was instructed to seek out potential recruits during any of her visits to the Citadel. With the fame of Commander Shepard behind her it was easy to catch peoples’ attentions and sway them. She of course wouldn’t guide them directly to Cerberus. Instead she’d direct them to various charity and relief groups that were fronts for Cerberus operations. The agents there would take care of the rest…

For most potential recruits all the Clone needed was words. During her last visit to the Presidium she encountered a man and a woman arguing over whether they should join the Alliance or not to help fight. The Clone interrupted and encouraged them to help with relief efforts on the Citadel. She even directed them to this one medical center secretly funded and staffed by Cerberus. Last she heard, both had undergone Integration. The man was being outfitted with armor and the woman was deployed to assist with recruiting…employing the _other_ recruitment method…

If simple persuasion could not work, female recruiters were ordered to employ seduction techniques to sway men and women alike to join. They’d tout certain “perks” of joining the various Cerberus-run groups and if need be they were to provide “samples”. The Clone never needed to go that far, much to her disappointment. Her role as Commander Shepard was more than sufficient. However it had its risks. Sooner or later the Alliance would get word that Shepard was recruiting refugees. Eventually someone would take note that none of these refugees she has supposedly recruited have ever shown up at any Alliance or relief facility. 

As she stepped onto the dock, the Clone decided this would be her last recruitment visit. She would need to find someone to take her place, someone who was not out of place on the docks and could continue her recruitment efforts. The Clone walked around, scanning the faces of everyone she passed. She would need someone attractive. Good looks were a must and if possible she would need someone who could be persuasive. There were plenty of attractive females on the docks. But finding someone who could fit the second requirement would be difficult. But then…

The Clone grinned as she spied the perfect candidate, standing by a shipping container in one of the alcoves. 

**Clone:** “Yeoman Kelly Chambers…”

Kelly Chambers was overjoyed to see Shepard again. They hugged and Kelly began talking about everything that had happened to her since Shepard turned herself in to the Alliance. Kelly left Cerberus and went into hiding, using her skills as a psychiatrist to help the ailing refugees. With so many people losing their homes and loved ones, they all desperately needed a shoulder to cry on. 

The Clone actually knew all this already. She knew Kelly had left Cerberus. She had been ordered to keep an eye out for her. If found, Kelly was to be executed. But the Clone had a better idea…

The Clone voiced concern about Cerberus finding her. Kelly dismissed them, insisting that she was a small fish and beneath Cerberus’s notice. But the Clone was adamant.

**Clone:** “Don’t take any chances with Cerberus. Change your looks, get new IDs, everything. In fact, why don’t you come with me right now? I have some contacts here that can get you setup.”

Kelly was hesitant at first, not wanting to leave her patients, but the Clone kept pushing until she gave in. 

Hours later Kelly returned to the docks with new IDs and a new look. When she arrived at the shipping container she was using as a makeshift home and office she found a man waiting outside to speak. She invited him inside and shut the door. 

The man began weeping, struggling to deal with the loss of his home and his wife. Kelly sat quietly and listened, occasionally offering a consoling word or two. When the man began to calm down his grief steadily turned to rage. He needed to do something! Anything! Anything to get back at the bastards who took everything from him! He wanted REVENGE!!!

…But he didn’t know what to do. 

**Man:** “Should I join the Alliance? I’ve never held a gun before. Should I volunteer around here? I just don’t see that giving me the satisfaction I’m looking for…”

The man slouched over and began weeping again. Kelly had been quiet for a long time. This man was hurt. He was vulnerable. Very briefly a smirk flashed across Kelly’s face. 

**Kelly, thinking:** “Perfect…”

She stood next to the man and slid a comforting arm around his shoulder. She knelt down and placed her other hand on his leg. 

**Kelly:** “I know something you can do.”

The man stopped weeping and looked at her. 

**Man:** “What?”

Kelly grinned.

**Kelly:** “I recently joined…or rather _rejoined_ an organization dedicated to helping people like you. They replace your despair with hope. They take the lost and give them direction, purpose. Any human with the will and dedication will find exactly what they’re looking for with them. And you’ll also find there many other…perks…to joining…”

Before the man could ask what she meant by “perks”, his eyes widened as Kelly slid her hand between his legs and began massaging his crotch. 

**Man:** “Miss?! Wha?!?”

She kissed him. He tasted her tongue in his mouth as she continued to massage his groin. When she finished she smiled seductively at him and straightened up. She unbuttoned her outfit and flashed her breasts. The man silently ogled them as Kelly proceeded to strip entirely. She struck a sexy pose for the man, his jaw dropping as his eyes ran up and down her beautiful naked figure. His erection grew so large in his pants it hurt. But fortunately Kelly was here to treat him!

She knelt in front of him and unzipped his fly. She expressed her admiration as she pulled out the man’s rock hard cock and declared that she could not wait to try it. She gave his cock several long licks before giving him a blowjob. She moaned loudly and erotically, fingering herself as she blew him. The man leaned back in his chair, staring up at the ceiling with his jaw hanging open in disbelief at what was happening to him. All his pain and worries had melted away. 

Before he could cum Kelly stopped blowing him and stood up. He looked at her as she struck another sexy pose. She spread her legs and showed him her pussy. She spread it open so he could see inside her. She was already soaking wet! Cum steadily dripped out of her and covered her fingers. She stuck these fingers in her mouth and licked them clean, seductively running her fingers down her tongue. The man’s cock twitched as it grew even harder. 

Kelly climbed onto his lap and grabbed his cock. She rubbed the tip against her pussy, covering it with her juices. She winked seductively at the man one more time and brought herself down hard, going balls deep on the first thrust. Kelly yelled out in excitement and joy. 

**Kelly:** “Cock! Cock!”

It had been too long since she felt a cock in her pussy! Kelly should’ve rejoined Cerberus ages ago! Hell, she never should’ve left!

She moved her hips hard and fast, the sound of slapping flesh echoing around the shipping container. The man grabbed her ass and squeezed them. He wanted her to go faster! Without a word he spanked her. She got the message and fucked him faster! She kissed the man as he spanked her again, wanting her to go as fast as she could! Like a piston she moved her hips with incredible speed and intensity! The walls of the shipping container barely contained the sounds of their moaning and fucking. The man couldn’t take it anymore! He buried his face in Kelly’s chest. He licked her cleavage and began suckling one of her tits. Kelly smiled and held his head close. 

She felt the man’s cock twitch inside her. He was about to cum! He begged her to let him cum inside her.

**Kelly:** “Cum! Cum inside me! Cum inside me!”

**Man:** “I’M CUMMING!!!”

His white hot cum shot into her womb. She squealed with delight and held the man in a tight embrace. They sat there for a while, his cock still in her pussy and his cum steadily leaking out around it. As soon as she caught her breath, Kelly leaned in and whispered in the man’s ear. 

**Kelly, whispering:** “Join us. Join us and there will be dozens of beautiful women for you to fuck every day. You will be helping humanity…and you’ll be rewarded for it.”

Five minutes later the door to the shipping container slid open and the man came dashing out, tightly gripping a card in his hand with an address written on it. Kelly watched him run out and closed the door behind him. Leaning against the wall she scooped up some of the cum leaking out of her pussy. She held her fingers up the light and watch the cum ooze down them. A strange voice echoed in her mind as she did…

_Humanity needs help…_

_Find more. Find more people. Use your body. Serve Cerberus. Show everyone the light of Cerberus…_

**Kelly, softly:** “I will…show everyone…the light of Cerberus. Cerberus…will protect humanity. I must help them. I must serve…Cerberus…”

She licked her fingers clean. She picked up her clothes and got dressed, looking at herself in a mirror. Her expression was joyful and her smile wide. She was so happy! She wanted desperately to help people. And she had found the perfect way! She was a fool to think Cerberus wasn’t exactly what humanity needed. What _she_ needed…

All the people outside were in pain. They needed help. They needed guidance. And she was going to do that. She was going to help them…help humanity…with all her body and soul…

When Kelly was dressed and cleaned up, it was time to move on. Kelly opened the door to her “office” and poked her head out.

**Kelly:** “Next patient?”

On the Normandy, the Clone stood in the CIC overlooking the galaxy map. She was examining the latest Alliance reports showing where the latest Reaper activity was being reported. The Clone grinned. The Reapers better enjoy their victories while they can! For once the Crucible is complete…once Sanctuary unlocks the secret behind controlling them…the Reapers will bow to _their_ will! To the will of Cerberus!

**Samantha:** “Commander?”

She turned to Samantha.

**Clone:** “What is it, Specialist?”

**Samantha:** “You’ve got a new message from Alliance HQ. It’s concerning Eden Prime and some…Prothean tech.”

**Liara:** “Prothean?!”

Samantha and the Clone both jumped. They did not notice Liara stepping off the elevator just as Samantha was speaking. Naturally she perked up when she heard mention of the Protheans. The Clone quietly clenched her fist in anger.

**Clone, thinking:** “Damn you, Samantha…”

The Clone already knew about Eden Prime. New Prothean tech, specifically an active Prothean stasis pod, was recovered there. Cerberus was moving in to claim it. Maintaining control of the colony while they excavated it was bad enough. The last thing they needed was for “Commander Shepard” to be poking around. The Clone had originally intended to ignore any reports from the Alliance about the colony, either claiming she was busy with another mission or sending a warning to Cerberus so they could finish up early. However now that Liara knew about it, both these options were unavailable. Liara would not rest until they went to the colony. She knew there weren’t any other missions available and she would want to leave immediately, leaving little time to signal Cerberus to get moving. Talking Liara out of this would be a waste of time so the Clone ordered Joker to take them to Eden Prime. 

Liara quickly retreated to her cabin to retrieve her gear. The Clone watched her go…and then glared at Samantha. Samantha had already undergone Integration. She had returned to work on the ship but was now completely loyal to the Clone. She was tasked with monitoring Alliance communications and passing anything of note to the Clone and Cerberus. However she had been ordered to be discreet, something she forgot to do when she blurted out the news of the Prothean tech. 

Samantha’s hands shook as she typed away at her terminal, her eyes fixed at her computer screen. She was too terrified to look the Clone in the eye. The Clone slowly made her way to the elevator. As she passed her, she whispered loud enough to only be heard by Samantha. 

**Clone, whispering:** “You’ll be punished later…”

Samantha gulped fearfully at her words. 

**Samantha, whispering:** “F-Forgive me…Mistress…”

The Clone did not respond and entered the elevator to the armory. 

Hours later Liara stumbled into her quarters and collapsed on the bed. She sobbed into her pillow as she replayed the events of the mission in her head. 

She was stunned and ecstatic to find, of all things, a living Prothean on Eden Prime. However he was still sealed in his pod and they needed to open it. Cerberus found some files that could help them figure out how. Unfortunately neither Cerberus nor they could decipher them. She thought maybe perhaps Shepard with her Cipher could figure them out but apparently not. The best they could do was secure the pod and wait for an Alliance extraction.

But Cerberus got there first. 

She, Shepard and EDI defended the pod as best they could. Even when Cerberus sent an Atlus mech in Liara managed to disable it. She broke away the glass covering of the pod and killed the pilot. Shepard pulled him out and took control of the mech. Liara was sure the tide of the battle was turning in their favor! Unfortunately…the mech’s aiming software had been damaged, according to Shepard. She took aim with the mech and attempted to fire a missile at a Cerberus squad. However the missile missed and…blew up the pod. 

Gone!

The greatest Prothean find of all time was now gone! Destroyed in a brilliant explosion! Who knew what this Prothean could have told them?! He could have helped them finish the Crucible! He could’ve told them the secret behind the Catalyst! 

But it was a moot point now. The pod was gone. The Prothean was gone…

The door opened and the Clone slowly entered, her expression somber as she eyed Liara crying on the bed. Inside the Clone was both happy and angry. She was glad she was able to keep the pod out of Alliance hands. However Cerberus wanted the pod bad. But there was no way to get it to them. Liara had called for Alliance reinforcements. Cerberus didn’t have enough men to confront them and still maintain control of the colony. As it stood, the losses they suffered during the fight meant they would have to abandon the colony anyway. The Clone needed to think fast. In the end, all she could think of was that if Cerberus couldn’t have the pod, no one could. When Liara killed the mech’s pilot, the Clone jumped in and feigned a targeting software malfunction to destroy the pod. 

The Clone sat on the bed next to Liara and played the consoling lover. She apologized profusely for destroying the pod and begged her forgiveness. Liara was quiet for a long time but eventually she embraced her, whispering in her ear that she did forgive her. She was still unware of how much of an advantage they were gaining in the fight. She thought Cerberus still had plenty of troops to throw at them. In the end she concluded that things were better this way. At least the pod was out of Cerberus hands…

Still weeping, Liara gazed into the Clone’s eyes. The Clone smiled and looked warmly back into hers. She leaned in and kissed Liara. Liara kissed her back and pinned her to the bed. She ripped open her jacket and proceeded to rip off the Clone’s shirt. She pressed their tits together and moaned loudly as she kissed the Clone even deeper. She desperately needed to forget what just happened. And right now there was only one thing that could drive away these memories.

The Clone grabbed Liara and held her close, sticking her tongue in the asari’s mouth. The Clone looked out of the corner of her eye to where Eva had hidden a small camera so they could observe Liara. The Clone smiled on the inside. This will make a great video report to send to the Illusive Man!

Slowly she unbuttoned Liara’s jacket. She stuck her hand inside and squeezed Liara’s tit. Liara yelled out briefly and went back to kissing the Clone. She didn’t want her to stop! She needed to forget her pain. She needed to FUCK!!!

To the Clone’s surprise, Liara rolled them both over so Liara was on top. She ripped off her jacket and flashed her tits. She pulled the Clone’s shirt off and dived on top of her. Liara kissed the Clone again while rubbing her chest against hers. Their nipples rubbed together and Liara savored the Clone’s warmth. She reached into her pants and fingered herself while sticking her tongue down the Clone’s throat. The Clone liked Liara’s initiative! She should make Liara upset like this more often! 

Liara suddenly reared up and began removing her pants. The Clone took this opportunity to do the same. She sat with her back to Liara as she finished stripping. Just as she dropped her pants and was about to turn around, Liara grabbed her. The Clone yelped in surprise as Liara dragged her across the bed and bent her over her lap. Before the Clone could get her bearings she felt a sharp pain on her ass.

SLAP!

The Clone yelped in pain. Liara was spanking her! She looked up at Liara. Liara’s expression was furious! She spanked the Clone again. 

**Liara:** “Naughty! Naughty! You’ve been NAUGHTY!!!”

She spanked the Clone again and again, yelling “naughty” each time. The Clone was confused. In none of the memories she stole from Shepard was any indication that Liara was into rough stuff like this! But then even the real Shepard never saw Liara this upset, not even after Benezia died. The Clone’s ass quickly grew red from all the spanking but Liara refused to let up. Liara had a tight grip on her so she had no choice but to take it. She made a mental note to tell Eva to edit out this footage when they prepared a report for the Illusive Man.

Unfortunately…

The Illusive Man sat in his chamber, smoking a cigarette as he watched a live feed of Liara spanking the Clone. Eva was watching Liara and the Clone through the hidden camera and thought it would be fun to send the Illusive Man a live feed to torture the real Shepard with. Of course she did not expect it to turn out like this. 

The Illusive Man was using Shepard as a table. She was on all fours to his right with a tray on her back. An ash tray, a bottle of bourbon and an empty glass sat on the tray. Shepard was ordered to stay as still as possible so the bottle or the tray would not fall off. She had a ballgag in her mouth because a table isn’t supposed to speak. She couldn’t say anything…but she could definitely see the screen. If she wasn’t gagged Shepard would be smiling. This was the best thing she had seen in a long time. The Clone was finally getting what she deserved! 

Shepard quietly laughed at the Clone’s angry expression as Liara spanked her for another fifteen minutes. Liara’s expression sometimes turned manic as she spanked the Clone harder. Finally she had enough and gently rubbed the Clone’s ass. The Clone breathed a quiet sigh of relief. Now they could get to the sex! She’d _really_ let Liara have it now! 

But it wasn’t meant to be. 

Liara was quiet for a while before declaring that she wasn’t in the mood for sex any longer. She wanted time alone. Before the Clone had a chance to argue with her, Liara pulled her up, dragged her to the door and tossed her out…still butt naked. The door hissed shut behind her and locked. For a moment the Clone lay on the floor and stared at the door. 

Did Liara…really just throw her out? 

NAKED?! 

The door unlocked and opened again. Liara appeared and threw the Clone’s clothes on top of her before marching back inside and locking the door again. The Clone was speechless. She snapped out of it when she heard someone approaching. She quickly gathered up her clothes and ran to the ladies room before anyone saw her. The Clone grumbled angrily as she got dressed. 

She had special plans for Liara…

She was waiting for the right time to deploy them. Preparations had been made. All she needed was the right opportunity. Unfortunately Liara was hard to pull away from her work. But one day…one day soon Liara would pay dearly for what she did to her…

The Clone couldn’t _wait_ to see the end result when she did!

The next day word finally came that the turian, salarian and krogan diplomats were ready to begin negotiations. The Primarch, the salarian Dalatrass and Urdnot Wrex all gathered aboard the Normandy as they “discussed” the terms of an alliance with the krogan. Wrex’s primary demand was big but not surprising: A cure for the genophage. But what _was_ surprising was what he revealed next. Maelon’s experiments to cure the genophage were more successful than anyone initially realized. Several krogan females, cured of the genophage, had survived the experiments and were being held in an STG base. A cure could be synthesized from their tissue.

The Clone sided with Wrex during the negotiations but only to force the Dalatrass to give up the base’s location. The Clone was under orders to find a way to sabotage or delay the krogan alliance. If the krogan joined the war things could quickly turn in the Alliance’s favor. This could hamper Cerberus’s various operations throughout the galaxy. 

As soon as they had the coordinates they set off for Sur’Kesh. En route the Clone quietly sent a message to Cerberus, informing them of the base’s location. Cerberus was quick to act. Not long after Wrex and the Clone arrived a Cerberus strike team hit the base hard. Wrex took off in the shuttle to hold off the gunships while the Clone moved to secure the last surviving krogan female. Capturing her alive would be a boon to Cerberus. The krogan would follow whoever could cure the genophage, just as they did with Saren before. If they could get this female and create a cure the krogan would be theirs to command!

The Clone, Eva and Garrus battled Cerberus troops on the landing pad. Naturally the Clone and Eva were only half-assed in their attempts to fight. The Clone’s attempts to fight were genuinely half-assed. It was hard to move when your bottom was so sore… 

The Clone and Eva brought Garrus along for this mission. He fought hard but even he couldn’t keep up with the numbers. Another Atlus mech showed up and moved to secure the female. Eva and the Clone pretended to be pinned down while Cerberus troops kept Garrus at bay. The Clone watched the mech move with a soft smile. Finally, a mission was going their way! 

But the Clone’s smile disappeared with the timely arrival of Wrex. Seeing that they were on the verge of losing the female, he swooped in with the shuttle and fired at the Atlus. Wrex hit it hard and fast and the mech blew up. Several troopers were caught in the blast and killed and Garrus was able to take care of the rest. 

This was not a good day for the Clone. First Liara, now this. She was furious but had to play along. She thanked and congratulated Wrex and Garrus on a job well done and got the female on the shuttle. The Clone was the last one to board. As she watched the others climb on, she gripped her fist tightly to contain her fury. She glared at Wrex and realized that he was rapidly becoming the proverbial monkey wrench being thrown into their operations. A leader like Wrex could successfully unite the krogan if the genophage was cured. And at the rate things were going, a cure seemed almost certain. 

**Clone, thinking:** “This krogan…must be… _eliminated_ …!!!”

**_To be continued..._ **


	5. The Butterfly Effect - Part 5

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** The Butterfly Effect – Part 5 **

Urdnot Wrex.

Leader of the krogan.

The best thing to ever happen to the krogan…and the worst thing to ever happen to Cerberus. 

Wrex is a remarkable leader, able to bring together the normally fractured krogan clans and unite them in pursuit of a single goal. His methods even seem to be generating peace amongst the krogan. If the genohpage is cured and Wrex led the krogan they were all but guaranteed to thrive and possibly find a peaceful place in the galaxy. 

The Clone could not let that happen! 

The krogan were a powerful force. If Cerberus and humanity were to become the dominate race of the galaxy, the krogan could not be in the picture. One way or another they would be a considerable hurdle in their rise to power and needed to be dealt with. The best way to eliminate them would be to deal with them now.

Over the next several days following the extraction of Eve, the fertile krogan female, the Clone and Eva wracked their brains for a solution. They needed to prevent the genophage from being cured, preferably without letting the krogan or the Alliance know. Let the Alliance think they have new allies and let the krogan wipe themselves out by throwing their lives away against the Reapers. But how could they do that? 

Eva eventually concluded that they should wait for Mordin to finish the cure first. At the time they had no idea how Mordin intended to disburse it. Once they found out how perhaps they could find a way to sabotage it. They could not sabotage Mordin’s attempts to finish the cure. Attempting to do so could blow their cover. 

Instead they focused their minds on their next problem: Wrex. 

Wrex was intelligent. _Too_ intelligent. He’d probably see through any sort of deception. If they hoped to succeed he needed to be removed from the picture. Wrex needed to die and he had to be replaced by someone strong enough to lead the krogan but stupid enough to be tricked and manipulated. But who?

The Clone played the friend to Eve and discussed the krogan with her. As the female shaman she was acquainted with most of the male clan leaders. She asked about them, trying to get a read on each of them. Surprisingly the best candidate was closer to home than expected. Wrex had a brother, Urdnot Wreav. He was violent, cruel and ultimately short-sighted. He pushed to be clan leader in Wrex’s absence from Tuchanka. He would have succeeded too if Wrex had not returned. From Eve’s description, he was the perfect candidate.

Very quietly the Clone made secret arrangements to meet this Urdnot Wreav on Tuchanka. She and Eva took a shuttle down to the planet while everyone else was sleeping. She told Wreav that she had a proposition for him, one he’d be a fool to pass up. Wreav was hesitant to trust a human but he agreed to come. 

Wreav steadily made his way through the remains of a krogan city flanked by his two bodyguards. He had heard many tales about Commander Shepard and he was well aware of how friendly she was with his brother. As far as he knew the negotiations between her and Wrex were proceeding well. Why would she suddenly reach out to him?

He rounded a corner and came to a clearing. The Clone’s shuttle sat in the middle with the Clone and Eva standing in front of it. The Clone grinned as Wreav approached. 

**Clone:** “Hello, Wreav. I’m Shepard.”

Wreav grunted.

**Wreav:** “I know who you are. What do you want?”

Wreav’s cold glare bounced back and forth between the human and the synthetic with her. Neither appeared to be armed. That didn’t mean they didn’t have a concealed weapon someplace. Wreav looked around. Plenty of debris surrounded them. Perfect hiding spots for backup. Shepard said she and her partner would be alone but only a fool would completely trust a human…

**Wreav:** “I said, what you WANT?!”

Eva and the Clone glanced at each other out of the corner of their eyes and grinned deviously. The Clone looked to Wreav and pointed at him. 

**Clone:** “How would _you_ …like to lead Clan Urdnot?”

These were not the words Wreav expected to hear. 

**Wreav:** “What are you talking about, human?”

**Clone:** “Here’s the thing…”

The Clone slowly approached the krogan, grinning from ear to ear. 

**Clone:** “I’ve heard a lot about you, Wreav. You’re strong. You’re fierce. You’re ruthless. You’re a warrior to your core. You’re just the kind of leader the krogan need right now. Wrex and I have history but against the Reapers we’ll need the full savagery of the krogan. I don’t see us getting that with Wrex in charge…”

Wreav’s bodyguards tightened their grips on their weapons as the Clone drew closer. She held up her hands to show that she meant no harm and inched up next to him. She placed her hand on his shoulder and urged him to walk towards the shuttle. 

**Clone:** “Wrex is too soft. Too much a diplomat. I keep half expecting him to say we should stop and _talk_ with the Reapers before shooting them. Let’s face it, if he stays in charge we are all doomed.”

Wreav liked what he was hearing. He slowly nodded. 

**Wreav:** “I like the way you think, human. But what can I do about it now? Wrex has too many of the other clans wrapped around his finger. If I kill him now the clans will scatter.”

**Clone:** “And that’s why we need to arrange a _special_ death for Wrex!”

She spun around to his front and rested her hand on his shoulders. 

**Clone:** “Wrex needs to die in such a way that it won’t tie back to either of us. More importantly, we need to discredit him in some fashion. We need to show the krogan that his peaceful ways won’t get them anywhere!”

Wreav narrowed his eyes.

**Wreav:** “…You already have a plan for this?”

The Clone bit her lower lip. 

**Clone:** “Um…not yet. I probably won’t know until the cure is finished and we find a way to disburse it.”

Wreav rolled his eyes. This was a waste of time! He would love to wrench control of the krogan away from his brother but if Shepard didn’t have a plan yet then this was pointless. He turned to leave but the Clone stopped him. 

**Clone:** “Don’t turn your back on me, Wreav! You’ll miss out on all the benefits!”

Slowly Wreav turned back to the Clone. He squinted his eyes at her as she grinned. 

**Wreav:** “…What benefits?”

The Clone’s grin widened. She leaned in and whispered in Wreav’s ear. 

**Clone, whispering:** “Have you ever…sampled human pussy…?”

Wreav blinked several times as the Clone backed away. 

**Wreav:** “Did you just say…?”

The Clone grinned and backed up to the shuttle. She snapped her fingers and Eva opened the shuttle door. It hissed and slowly lifted, revealing a hidden third person inside. The jaws of Wreav and his bodyguards dropped as they saw…

Samantha Traynor dangled from the ceiling of the shuttle in true bondage fashion. She was completely naked with a ballgag in her mouth. An intricate array of ropes bound her hands behind her back and suspended her from the ceiling with her legs spread wide opened. Everyone could see her pussy begin to quiver as she laid eyes on the krogan for the first time. She began to moan and sway. At first it seemed like she was trying to escape. Then it became clear. She was _inviting_ the krogan to come and use her! She was so excited and horny that she was quietly begging the krogan to fuck her!

The Clone laughed at Wreav’s dumbfounded expression. She motioned for him to come closer. As he did she provided an enticing explanation. 

**Clone:** “Human pussies are extremely tight. I’ve heard krogan say they are the tightest in the galaxy! Samantha here should be especially tight! No man has touched her pussy yet…”

This was actually true. When the Clone brought Samantha in for Integration the men worked her over hard but on the Clone’s orders they did not fuck her pussy. Only her asshole. Her Integration instilled in Samantha a deep longing for cock. She has begged her Mistress to let someone fuck her. But she has refused. The Clone wanted to do something special with Samantha and her untouched lesbian pussy. She just needed to find the right thing…

Samantha swayed anxiously. Was it finally going to happen?! Was she about to be fucked by a cock?! She hoped so! She was so horny! Plus she needed to do Cerberus proud! She was a loyal servant of Cerberus now. She hated herself for the bad things she said about them in the past. She would do anything to make up for it now. If that meant getting fucked by a krogan she would happily do it! 

The Clone and Eva both grinned as Wreav slowly stepped into the shuttle, his eyes fixated on Samantha. The Clone put her hand on Samantha’s shoulder to get her to stop swinging. 

**Clone:** “Work with me, Wreav, and you can fuck human pussy all day long. I will give you your own specially trained sex slave who will fulfill your every sexual desire and obey your every command.”

Wreav said nothing. His eyes were glued to Samantha’s pussy…

**Clone:** “Still unsure? Feel free to sample sweet Samantha for yourself…”

A dead silence followed the Clone’s words. No one spoke. No one breathed. Time itself seemed to stand still…

Then it all happened fast. There was a clatter as the crotch plate of Wreav’s armor hit the floor. The Clone saw a huge blur move by and was immediately followed by a squelching sound, accompanied by muffled, pained screaming. 

Wreav wasted no time fucking Samantha. The Clone laughed and clapped her hands. Wreav had grabbed her legs and rammed his entire cock inside her. Immediately Samantha’s eyes rolled back into her head. She squealed and thrashed at the incredible pain of the biggest cock she has ever seen pierce her body. But the pain quickly subsided and was replaced with overwhelming pleasure. Her pained screaming became erotic moaning. With her eyes she begged Wreav to fuck her hard and long. He tightened his grip on her legs and pulled towards him hard, driving his cock as deep inside her as it could go. 

Wreav was so excited that it didn’t take long for him to cum. Samantha screamed again as white hot krogan cum filled her womb. When Wreav withdrew his cock the cum came pouring out and splattered all over the floor. Samantha’s head hung backwards, her eyes crossed as she drifted in and out of consciousness. The Clone struggled to keep herself from laughing. Samantha’s expression was priceless! 

Wreav was panting. He was thoroughly satisfied with this fuck. He turned to the Clone and pointed at Samantha.

**Wreav:** “Do I get her?”

He was asking if Samantha would be the one who became his sex slave if he went with the plan. The Clone shook her head.

**Clone:** “No. I need this one. But don’t worry! I’ve got someone else already prepared for you. Her pussy is slightly used already but I promise you that she’s been trained in erotic techniques that will keep you cumming nonstop.” 

Wreav was very…pleased with this offer. He offered the Clone his hand.

**Wreav:** “You’ve got a deal, Shepard.” 

The Clone and Eva returned to the Normanday, after they made Samantha clean up the mess she and Wreav made…with her tongue. After that they struggled to figure out the next stage of their plan.

The pieces started falling into place after Mordin announced the cure was ready. He even figured out a way to disburse it: the Shroud. The Shroud was a facility built to repair Tuchanka’s damaged atmosphere. It was also used to release the genophage centuries ago. It could quickly disperse the cure so every krogan on the planet would get it. 

Plans were swiftly made to get to the Shroud…and deal with the Reaper guarding it. But right before they departed, the Clone got a surprise communication from the salarian Dalatrass. She deduced that they planned to use the Shroud and had an offer. The Shroud was sabotaged long ago to prevent any cure from being disbursed using it. Mordin would likely detect this and fix it. If the Clone would stop Mordin and allow the cure to be sabotaged she would promise the Alliance the full support of the salarian fleets. 

This was a golden opportunity for the Clone and Cerberus. She had a way to sabotage the cure with minimal effort and the krogan would be none the wiser until it was too late. And the salarians joining forces with the Alliance would actually benefit Cerberus. The salarians were always careful guarding their secrets about their fleets, the STG and their military tactics. With the Alliance riddled with Cerberus spies it would give Cerberus a chance to study the salarians up close and determine their weaknesses. 

The Clone agreed to the Daltrass’s deal. 

There was only one outstanding issue left: Wrex.

But the fates were with the Clone as she arrived on Tuchanka. Reaper forces swarmed the landing zone. Many krogan lost their lives attempting to secure it, most of them loyal to Wrex. Wreav’s men swooped in and evened the odds. A confrontation followed between Wrex and Wreav. Wreav accused him of being soft, that his men died because they grew weak spending too much time talking and not enough fighting. The Clone stayed quiet as many krogan cheered for Wreav but Eve stepped in to calm tempers. It was time to move on. 

Things took a strange turn as they found themselves being chased by Kalros, the mother of all thresher maws. But as luck would have it Kalros became a weapon to use against two enemies. Ultimately Kalros was able to disable the Reaper guarding the Shroud but before that…

The Clone and her squad of Eva and Liara dashed past Reaper forces to the trucks driven by Wrex and Wreav. Mordin and Eve had already moved on to the Shroud to finish the cure. The Clone steered her squad to Wreav’s truck. She got Eva and Liara inside. And just before she climbed in too something small and black fell from her hand. The door slid shut and the truck took off. Wreav’s truck was first in the row. It quickly escaped the ruins everyone was fighting in. Wrex tried to follow. He followed the same tracks as Wreav’s truck…driving right over the item the Clone dropped.

It was a bomb.

It reacted to the presence of Wrex’s truck and detonated with such force that it flipped the truck over. Confused and injured, Wrex struggled to figure out what happened and to get the hell out of there. But as he gazed out front window, the last thing he saw was Kalros coming straight towards him…

After the Reaper was toppled the Clone proceeded alone to the base of the Shroud. Mordin had already arrived. As the Clone approached the salarian began rambling about how he completed the cure and Eve’s health. She would survive and hopefully lead the krogan down a more peaceful path. 

The Clone stopped listening at this point. 

She casually strolled up to Mordin and…shot him in the head. 

The Clone quickly looked around to make sure they were alone. No one had followed them. She grinned as looked down at the salarian’s limp body again and kicked him in disgust. She turned her gaze to the control terminal he was working on. He had already injected the cure. However the terminal was noting a malfunction in the temperature controls. If it was not fixed at the top of the tower then the cure would fail. The Clone looked up at the crumbling tower with an insidious grin. She holstered her pistol, turned…and walked away. 

The sabotaged cure was disbursed. Oblivious krogan all over the planet began celebrating. The genophage was cured! Or so they thought. 

Word began to spread that Wrex was dead. Their leader was gone! What would this mean for the krogan? 

The Clone was prepared for this. A few well-placed words with some krogan started a rumor that spread like wildfire. Kalros was said to be the embodiment of Tuchanka’s anger and rage. Wrex was eaten by Kalros. There was only one conclusion that could be drawn. Tuchanka itself was angry at Wrex. Angry at his reforms. Angry at the way he was trying to change the krogan people…

Wreav stepped forward and immediately presented himself as the new leader of the krogan. He declared he would lead the krogan back to their roots, to true greatness. Glory would be theirs in the coming Krogan Empire! 

Cheers erupted as the Clone and her squad made their way back to their shuttle. As they left a single krogan stopped the Clone. He was one of the bodyguards that was with Wreav when he and the Clone made their deal. He had a message from Wreav.

**Bodyguard:** “Wreav says, ‘I went along with your plan. Don’t forget my prize.’”

The Clone grinned.

**Clone:** “Tell him to wait three days. His prize will come to him…”

Back on the Normandy, the Clone disembarked the shuttle very content with herself. The Illusive Man would indeed be very pleased with this result. But as she stepped off the shuttle she spied Liara as she brushed past. She was upset. _Very_ upset. It was written all over her face. The Clone suspected she knew why she was upset. Wrex was a friend of hers. His death was no doubt hitting her hard. The Clone rolled her eyes. At a time like this Shepard would definitely make some attempt to console the asari. If she wanted to maintain her cover, she would need to do the same. 

The Clone waited a while for Liara to return to her quarters and get settled. When it was time she stood outside her quarters and prepared to enter. The Clone knew what Liara would be doing. She be standing hunched over her Shadow Broker terminal again, tears running down her face as she tried to forget her grief through her work. The Clone would place a comforting arm over her shoulder and Liara would break down in tears. She would hold Liara close, pat her on the back…and maybe things would lead to sex. The hidden cameras were still active in Liara’s quarters. The Clone still deeply enjoyed sending videos of her fucking Liara back to the Illusive Man and the real Shepard. 

The door hissed open and the Clone stepped inside. Her eyes immediately turned to the Shadow Broker terminal…but Liara wasn’t there. She proceeded to look around the room for the asari. She found her just as the door hissed shut behind her…and beeped as it locked tight. 

The Clone gulped nervously when she spotted Liara. She was already naked and sitting on the bed. She was staring angrily at the Clone and tapping her foot impatiently. 

**Liara:** “You…let…Wrex…DIE!!!”

The Clone pressed her back against the door, mentally pleading with it to open. But she was trapped. Liara was expecting her. And the Clone should have expected what was about to come. 

Liara snapped her fingers and pointed at her lap.

**Liara:** “Assume the position!” 

**Clone:** “Liara, please--!”

**Liara:** “NOW!!!”

The Clone hung her head in humiliation. She clenched her fist in anger as her face burned red. 

**Clone, thinking:** “Damn that asari bitch!”

Very reluctantly, the Clone stripped. She slowly approached Liara and waited for her to say something. Liara just pointed at her lap again. The Clone mentally kicked herself for coming here as she bent over the asari’s lap. Once she was in position…

SLAP!

Liara spanked the Clone.

**Liara:** “Naughty!”

SLAP! SLAP!

**Liara:** “You’ve been NAUGHTY!!!”

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!

The Clone gritted her teeth harder with each spank. Her ass stung like crazy as the angry asari spanked her harder and faster. 

Ever since Eden Prime Liara has found great satisfaction in spanking “Shepard” each time something went wrong during a mission. Normally the spanking was brief but this time…

You don’t lose a friend like Wrex every day. 

Liara spanked the Clone relentlessly for the next hour. When she was done she pushed her off her lap, her ass completely red. She let the Clone get dressed this time and pushed her out. The Clone limped to the elevator, her anger enough to make her head explode. She wanted desperately to get revenge on Liara…but the time still wasn’t ripe yet. 

**Clone, muttering:** “Soon, you bitch. Soon…”

**_Three days later…_ **

Wreav sat proudly on Wrex’s old throne. He finally had what he always wanted, the ultimate seat of power in krogan society. Wrex being eaten by Kalros discredited him in ways no one imagined. With Wreav taking charge after the cure, people began to see his rule as ordained. No one dared challenge his authority. Except for Eve. She was becoming a nuisance…

He would deal with her later.

For now, Wreav was incredibly busy. Solidifying his power and (reluctantly) sending troops to Palaven was tiring work. When the day was done Wreav ordered everyone out of his throne room so he could have some peace and quiet.

He sat back in his throne and let out a long sigh, listening to sounds in the distance of guns cocking and varren wrestling. He was happy…but still tense. He really needed some stress relief. 

**Wreav:** “I really need some…”

His voice trailed off when he heard an odd sound. Something nearby was making a rattling sound. At first he thought it was a pyjak moving around. But then he felt an odd sensation around his groin…

**Wreav:** “What the?!”

The rattling was coming from his own crotch plate. It was moving of its own accord as though it were trying to shake loose. And that’s what it did. The plate came off and flew off into the air, all on its own, coming clattering down on the far side of the room. Wreav’s jaw dropped in shock in confusion as his massive member came spilling out of his armor. Even more shocking was when he felt a pair of invisible hands grab his cock…and begin stroking it. 

**Wreav:** “What the hell is--?! Ah…”

His cock quickly became rock hard as the most sensual hands he ever felt caressed it. His confusion quickly subsided and was replaced with joy. Joy at being serviced. 

There was a flash of light between his legs. When Wreav looked down a dark haired human woman was kneeling at his feet. She stroked his cock with both hands and smiled up at him, her face glowing with love and admiration. 

**Kasumi:** “Hello, Master Wreav! I am Kasumi Goto, your personal sex slave. I have been trained to be the ultimate fuck toy. Please use my holes however you see fit! I am now and forever will be your property. Do whatever you want with me.”

Following her Integration Kasumi worked hard to learn the finest erotic arts. Cerberus considered putting her thieving talents to use but decided she would be a more effective sex slave. When the Clone reported that she promised Wreav a sex slave, they knew it had to be someone talented and special. Kasumi eagerly jumped at the order to be his slave. By keeping Wreav happy she would keep him distracted from Cerberus! It is hard to see your enemy coming when you have a beautiful woman blowing you. 

Kasumi smiled and began licking his cock as Wreav looked down upon his newest possession. His body actually trembled with excitement as her masterful tongue went up and down his member. Finally he found his voice and gave his slave her first order.

**Wreav:** “Mount me, bitch!”

**Kasumi:** “Yes, Master!”

She climbed onto his lap and smiled again as she placed her hand on his cock. She asked him which hole he would like to fuck first. He had already sampled human pussy…now he wanted human ass! Kasumi turned around so her back was to Wreav. Still in his lap, she took his cock and pressed the tip against her asshole. She took a deep breath. Cerberus trained her asshole to expand easily to any size cock…but this was still massive. 

**Wreav:** “Too long!”

Kasumi hesitated too long. Wreav grabbed her hips and forced her down, thrusting his cock inside her asshole. Kasumi screamed in pain and delight. Then like a bitch in heat she panted and her tongue flopped around as her Master fucked her for the first time. His body burning with lust, Wreav roared and rose from his throne. He grabbed Kasumi’s arms and used them to pull her back each time he fucked her. Kasumi started screaming and babbling like a maniac, her mind adrift in an endless sea of pain and pleasure. 

But Kasumi did not lose her focus. She was Wreav’s sex slave now. But she was also a loyal agent of Cerberus. When the time came she would report to her true Master, the Illusive Man, and let him now that Wreav has taken her completely. 

Everything was going according to plan…

**_To be continued..._ **


End file.
